


Tangpulse gets a damn break

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Series: Multi-Wings AU [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Impulse is now an extra badass badass, M/M, Multi, Multi Wings AU, My pen is clean, Permanent Death AU, Shipping, mostly sfw, these boys needed a break, time to play on the beach, yall right so the get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, it's time to have some fun in the sun (and the rain) on the beach!!! They're on their way to season 7 and it's time for an intermission!
Relationships: Cleo/Joe, Grumbo - Relationship, Idea - Relationship, Impulse/Tango, Iskall/Concorp, Tango/Impulse, Tangpulse
Series: Multi-Wings AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565188
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	Tangpulse gets a damn break

They’d traveled for weeks, the whole crew together and it’d been quite a bit of fun thus far, honestly Impulse was just happy spending time with everyone, but especially Tango. They’d stayed grounded, like they usually did with a large scale trip like this, it was easier to carry supplies and move pets this way. Impulse knew he was chief among those at fault for having too many pets, closely followed by Stress and her horses though. No one complained, following Xisuma’s orders without question, everyone trusted him, trusted his reasoning. Impulse glanced around at the others as they crossed a large expanse of plains. Scar and Stress were sat at the front of the wagon, Stress driving the horses while Scar held Jellie and chattered. Draped across the shulkers in the back of the wagon was Carol, laying on her back and filing her nails, she looked bored.

Looking ahead he saw Xisuma leading the group while Cleo and Grian raced circles around the little caravan. Impulse let out a contented sigh, wrapping his arms around Tango and burying his face against his back. That was perhaps the best part about sharing a horse, getting to be so close to Tango while they still traveled. For the moment, life was perfect.

Impulse could feel the change when they left the plains and entered a roofed forest, he heard the order to slow down, he could hear axes on wood as TFC and Cub took the lead and started cutting a path for the wagon, restocking wood shulkers in the process. He felt Tango rest a hand on his, heard his husband whisper loving words and he hugged Tango all the tighter for it. As they neared the edge of the forest Impulse could smell salty sea air. Lifting his head he saw the end of the trees ahead and a bright swath of sand.

He blinked against the bright contrast and took the moment to leave a kiss on Tango’s neck, drawing a contented sound from the other redstoner. Impulse smiled, happy, he rested his chin on Tango’s shoulder, squinting against the sun as they broke free of the trees. The group slowed to a stop on a grassy knoll that overlooked the cascading beach before them. It wrapped in a large cove, there was a rocky formation jutting up on the far left side of the beach and the sand curved out of sight off to the right, wrapping around towering jungle trees. Ahead of them was an unending body of water as far as the eye could see.

“Well…” Xisuma sighed, turning to look back at the hermits. “Looks like we’ll be sailing.”

“So we camping here while we build a ship?” Grian asked and Xisuma.

“Grian, Cleo, Bdubs, False, you’re in charge of building the ship. Keralis, Mumbo, Iskall, help out with anything they need. Cub, TFC, Python, Scar, you four gather supplies. Wels, Zed, Joe, you’re with me, we’ll set up camp.” Xisuma instructed and with nods from the other hermits they dismounted and set off, the four builders already discussing what to do.

“What about us?” Tango asked and Xisuma glanced up at them

“Take a damn break.” The leader said and motioned at the open beach.

“You guys have been through a literal nightmare.” Pixl pointed out, hopping down from the wagon.

“Exactly,” Xisuma said and pointed to the beach again before turning to the radio hosts. “Would you two mind helping out anywhere an extra set of hands is needed?”

“We’ve got it covered.” Pixl nodded and the two headed off to help out.

“I’m not doing shit.” Carol announced from her place atop the shulkers. Xisuma just laughed and turned to go help set up camp. Tango got down from their horse, spinning as he did to pull Impulse with him and Impulse laughed, going with it only to catch Tango in a kiss before his feet even touched the ground. Tango pulled him close, still turning with the momentum of the move, leaving them to spin a moment in each other’s arms. Their lips parted and Tango’s eyes were bright with love and admiration, Impulse might have melted if not for being held upright by Tango.

“You heard the boss, we’re under orders to have fun,” Tango smirked, tugging Impulse along as he started towards the beach.

“We better not let him down then.” Impulse laughed, holding Tango’s hand in return as he fell into step right at Tango’s side. 

“It’s not like I _want_ to have fun or anything.” Tango said in a playful tone.

“Hey, Tango, look at this.” Impulse smirked, drawing his husband’s attention to him. Impulse took hold of his own shirt before Impulse shifted slightly into smoke, just for a moment, and pulled his shirt off before solidifying again.

Tango blinked, surprised but quickly bursting with that beautiful, bombastic laughter of his that made Impulse’s heart dance. It was all laughter one moment, the next Impulse was knocked to the sand, Tango’s lips pressed to his yet again. Not that Impulse had any arguments, the warm sand on his back couldn’t come close to matching the intensity of Tango’s passion. Impulse ran his finger’s through Tango’s hair, savoring the kiss for all it was worth.

A smile curled the edges of Impulse’s lips against Tango’s as a thought caught his mind and he couldn’t quite resist. Impulse shifted to smoke, wrapping Tango and pushing him over onto his back before solidifying again, sitting atop him and giving a wink. Tango gave him a goofy smile laughing cheerfully.

“That’s not even fair!” His tone was amused, not the least bit upset and Impulse laughed, standing and pulling Tango up with him.

“I love you.” Impulse smiled and Tango hit him with another lovestruck grin.

“I love you too, handsome.” Tango smirked, glancing past Impulse to the ocean and back again. Tango didn’t need to say another word for Impulse to catch his idea, not a beat later they were both running towards the water. Laughter filled the air, tango stumbling a bit as he tried to kick his boots off mid-run… while Impulse just phased out of his. He didn’t cheat the race any further than that though, there’d be no fun in that. They hit the water at the same time, Impulse catching Tango’s hand just as they did. Tango splashed him and he splashed him back as they rushed deeper, that was until Impulse tripped on something in the water and fell into it face first. He let go of Tango's hand so as not to pull him under, with a twist of his body he was sinking in a sitting position looking back the way they'd come. Nestled in the sand, with more swirling around it was something shiny. Swimming over Impulse took hold of the object before standing, clearing the water since it was only waist high.

"You okay?" Tango asked, not sure if he should laugh or be worried as he came over. Impulse felt Tango's hand on his back before the other redstoner came into his peripheral view. Impulses attention however was more focused on the large chunk of sea glass he was holding, it was green, worn mostly smooth and almost the size of his head.

"Yeah, I just tripped on this, have you ever seen sea glass this big?" Impulse asked, finally glancing to his husband.

"No… but it kinda looks like Xisuma." Tango noted thoughtfully.

"Uh… I mean, it kinda looks like a turtle head." Impulse said contemplatively.

"Exactly." Tango grinned and Impulse laughed, nodding.

“We should give it to him.” Impulse suggested and Tango nodded enthusiastically. Tucking the sea glass under one arm he took Tango’s hand with his other. They marched back out of the water and ran across the sand, Impulse’s heart was light in his chest, like a butterfly in a jar.

Quickly they reached the expanse of grass wrapped by a small hill, the sand intermingling with the edge of the grass. This was where camp was being set up.

“Xisuma!” Tango said cheerfully, snapping the leader’s attention onto them.

“I told you two… oh that’s neat.” Xisuma said, his scolding cut short by Impulse presenting the sea glass to him.

“It’s for you.” Impulse smirked and Xisuma accepted the gift.

“Are you sure, this is pretty unique,” Xisuma said as he looked it over but when he turned it over the right way to see the turtle face he gasped.

“It was meant to be yours.” Tango said with that smug confidence of his.

“Thank you.” Xisuma said, looking back to them with a smile in his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Impulse said brightly before catching Tango’s hand in his and darting back around for the beach. Tango laughed, stumbling after him before regaining his balance and catching up with him. Back towards the water, they dashed, splashing into the cool waves without rude sea glass to send Impulse tumbling.

Instead, there was Tango to yank him around in a few steps of a dance, before Impulse leaned in to kiss Tango deeply. Tango wrapped his arms around him, with the unsteadiness of the waves they were knocked from their feet. Impulse broke free of the surface of the water with a laugh, Tango already there. With a challenging wink Impulse turned and dove back into the water. Cutting forward with his wings before cupping them and pulling them back hard, propelling himself forward at top speed. He did so again, catching sight of Tango gaining on him with that smirk of his. Impulsed changed his angle, treading water once more with his wings but upward, flinging himself into the air, another wingbeat stabilizing him. Tango did the same, coming free of the water just a few feet away with a roar of laughter. They both swooped up higher into the air, weaving around each other in dips and passes before finally both splashing back into the water.

\--

Tango held his breath, working his wings hard to keep up with Impulse. His wings were better suited for the air than the water but then, perhaps he was just ill practiced, he realized, as he watched how Impulse cut through the water almost as easily as air. He chased Impulse deeper and deeper into the ocean until he was forced to go back up for air, breaking free of the water by himself this time. He swooped around in a circle for a moment, his smile slipping as he examined the water below… where had Impulse gone? He gave his wings soft, steady beats to hold his place above the water as he glanced across the glittering surface.

Suddenly there was a shadow over Tango and he glanced up, expecting to see clouds having blocked the sun… however, what was hanging above him was a cloud of shadowy smoke filled with gold specks and Tango’s smile returned, watching as Impulse solidified again to drop on him, knocking them both to the water. As soon as Tango’s head was above water again he righted himself enough to take hold of Impulse, pulling him close for a kiss. There was something to be said about floating in the sea, wings stretched out around them to keep them afloat as their lips chased each other. The warmth of the sun, the slight brush of grain in the saltwater brushing their skin, Tango took gentle hold of Impulse’s wet hair, pulling him that ever slight bit closer.

Impulse let out a whimpered sigh when their lips parted again and Tango drank in the sight of his husband as Impulse laid back in the water, letting himself float. Ever so gently Tango ran a finger over one of the trailing tendrils of Impulse’s marks. The shade mark had changed drastically between when Tango saw Impulse draw what seemed to be his last breath to the moment he returned. The handprints remained, dark as squids ink, spilling out from there were waving, curling tendrils that looked a bit like if a shadow came to life and tried to reach out. It looked wicked and Tango had come to really like the design.

It was certainly a far cry from the spidering, crawling moldlike look they’d held before.

Tango was still distracted by those markings, following them with his fingers and drawing soft sounds from Impulse when Tango noticed the sun _actually_ vanishing behind clouds. The extreme brightness faded considerably but it was still quite nice, just a bit cooler. Tango let out a contented sigh, shifting around in the water, swishing his wings across the surface of it so he could lean forward and kiss Impulse on his chest, right between the handprint markings.

Impulse gasped softly, lifting a hand from the water to caress Tango’s shoulder. Tango raised his head, smiling at Impulse who shifted his balance, sinking his lower half back into the water. Rain softly started falling around them, creating tiny ripples all about them in a soft resonance. Tango pulled Impulse into his arms, kissing his neck, shuddering softly as Impulse ran his hands gently but firmly along Tango’s back.

“We should head back to the beach.” Impulse muttered softly in Tango’s ear before ever so gently catching Tango’s earlobe with his lips, tugging ever so lightly until it slipped free as he pulled away.

“Neh.. ah… ehrm.” Tango attempted a reply but in all honesty, Impulse had managed to fluster him. Impulse just laughed, turning to swim back and after a moment Tango followed, trying to shake the blinding flustered that threatened to let him drown. It took a moment to just remember the movements of his wing to swim but quickly he was speeding off after Impulse. One snap, two, three-

Sharp, searing pain erupted from his right wing, the muscle seizing, leaving the appendage locked. Tango cried out in shocked pain… underwater. All too suddenly water was rushing places it shouldn’t and he was floundering. With blurry vision, Tango saw a cloud of darkness rushing at him.

Then, all at once that darkness wrapped him, lifted him and in a blink he was on the beach, coughing water. Impulse was patting his back and looking him over, Tango could see the darts in his wings glowing, as were his eyes.

“I’m… fine.” Tango coughed, relieved, Impulse had reached him before it had gotten to be more than a scare. Impulse made an affirming noise but his hands found their way to the locked wing. Impulse started rubbing the muscles, seemed to know exactly how to get each one to ease and relax. Tango glanced back, watching Impulse kneel behind him, gently massaging the wing and starting to place kisses at random. Tango let a soft sigh escape as the pain evaporated.

Eventually, Impulse stopped, moving to sit a little closer, wrapping his arms around Tango’s shoulders and Tango leaned into the embrace. Rain, very small and light as it was, it felt nice. The damp, still warm sand under him wasn’t bad either. Best of all though, was the feeling of Impulse wrapped around him though. That was what really mattered. He felt Impulse rest his face in Tango’s hair, softly pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you.” Impulse muttered softly, and Tango reached his arms up to hold Impulse’s.

“I love you too,” Tango said before moving, getting his feet under him and turning so he could kiss Impulse, the other almost wavering enough to fall into the sand. He managed to stay upright though and returned the kiss passionately before Tango had to pull away and sit up properly before his balance failed.

Tango got to his feet, offering a hand to Impulse, who took it, letting Tango pull him up. Smiling Tango tugged Impulse along the beach, the warm day barely hampered by the lazy, sparse rain. Tango loved the way the damp sand squished under his feet as they made their way along. Their fingers intertwined, there was a lightness in Tango’s chest, a smile he couldn’t shake, as they walked along. Occasionally Impulse would crouch and scoop up a seashell or a small piece of sea glass that caught his eye. Tango’s heart swooned at each moment Impulse’s face lit up when he saw something else to scoop up, whatever Impulse intended to do with the beach treasures Tango had no idea. Looking back to the beach ahead of them though he spotted something and a wide smile split his lips.

He turned, motioning for Impulse to wait before letting go of his hand. Dashing forward Tango grabbed what he’d spotted, a long, knobby piece of driftwood. Armed with the stick he turned back around and stabbed the seaworthy branch into the sand, walking around Impulse and dragging the stick as he went. Impulse started laughing as Tango reached the beginning of the mark and tossed the driftwood aside. Around Impulse, in the sand, he’d drawn a heart. Impulse smiled brightly, ever so slightly blushing at the unexpected gesture, he threw his arms wide. Tango wasted no time in stepping into that embrace, meeting Impulse’s lips with his own as he wrapped his wings around him.

“That right there is beauty, a fine example of love like a bright flame just about to roar to life and consume everything.” Came Joe’s voice and distracting both from their moment. Tango looked in that direction as Impulse turned, both of them spotting the zombified poet laying on his stomach on a knoll of grass, Cleo beside him. Joe had his left wing protectively wrapped around Cleo, keeping her dry.

“Poems have a time and a place Joe…” Tango said dryly, to which the poet laughed.

“What I said was true! Besides, best not get carried away right now, it’s almost nightfall and while your lover’s whirl is a beautiful thing, you should probably make your way back to camp.” Joe pointed out, smirking at them.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be along shortly.” Impulse said with a dismissive wave in Joe and Cleo’s direction.

“Just try not to get lost.” Cleo snorted at them, standing with Joe. He carefully kept his wing wrapped about her. They headed off as Impulse shook his head and Tango just rested his head against his husband’s shoulder.

“Annoying but he’s right, we should head back.” Tango sighed. Impulse shrugged then kissed him, making Tango’s heart flip and his skin tingle. With a soft sigh Impulse caught Tango’s hand and Tango held it in turn, rubbing his thumb over Impulses as they turned back for the camp. It was getting darker, Tango could see Joe and Cleo ahead of them, campfires burning over by the wagon and in the space, they’d found Xisuma earlier.

Glancing back out across the water, on the far end of the beach Tango could see a dock and most of the hull of a ship. It looked like they’d already made a great deal of progress. Tango smiled, he loved seeing the hermits come together like this.

Soon they reached camp, most the hermits gathered around the large bonfire, Joe was coming back from the wagon with a guitar in hand, sitting down next to Cleo. Tango looked to Impulse whose eyes were glittering with laughter yet to fill the air. Joe started to play, Tango took Impulse’s other hand and they started to dance.

The rain stopped, as Tango spun and danced, laughing with Impulse, swaying in time to the beat, the moonlight spilled across the beach. Glancing up, the sky was lit ablaze by a smattering of a billion stars. His eyes fell back to his partner. No stars in the sky could ever compete with the stars of gold in Impulse’s eyes. Soft sand under their feet, around they danced, changing pace when the song did. Some of the other hermits kept pace with the song, clapping in time, Wels and Joe and Stress took terns singing. Even TFC took a song or two.

Song after song they danced, fast, slow, fast again, slow again. The sand might as well have been clouds under Tango’s feet for the feeling in his chest, like a phoenix trying to escape a cage. From the lovestruck look in Impulse’s eyes, he felt the same.

The last slow song ended, some of the hermits chuckling and talking amongst themselves and Tango glanced over to see Grian whispering something in Joe’s ear… that couldn’t be good. Joe laughed, Grian sat back down with Mumbo, the next song started and… Grian started singing it.

“There’s a calm surrender. To the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wave, can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you.” Grian sang, much to the giddy laughter of some of the others, however, when he started up on the next verse Mumbo and Iskall joined in, though Iskall’s attention was more on Scar and Cub.

“Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are, it’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer….”

Soon enough half the hermits had joined in, with varying degrees of skill but all seeming to have fun. Tango danced slowly with Impulse, they leaned on each other and turned in a slow circle as they were laughing far too hard to dance properly any longer. The song came to an end and they dropped to the sand beside the bonfire, breathless and happy.

It was a good night, filled with laughter and smiles.

The next day saw the completion of the ship, which Joe insisted be named the Lorelay. No one really questioned it, though Tango got the impression the poet was referencing another tale, one for another day.

END

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ooFFFF for pointing out these poor boys needed a vacation, I wasn't kidding about the beach "episode" and here we are.  
> I regret nothing.


End file.
